Zenogias
by Fan-of-Insert-Sues
Summary: A FF7/Xenogears crossover of sorts. Cloud is in his coma, muttering complete nonsense. Or at least it seems nonsense, perhaps it could mean something else?


"A billion mirror fragments... small... light... taken... angel's... singing... voices... zeno... gias..."  
  
He was mumbling again and nothing that ever made sense. It was the same thing he had been mumbling since she found him in the clinic in Mideel. Tifa was so worried about him.  
  
"Cloud, just what are you trying to say?" There was desperation in her voice, as she kneeled beside his wheelchair. Even as she gazed up at him, she knew he couldn't hear her. He was in place too far away for anyone to reach; trapped inside his own mind as he tried to find what little sanity he had left in him.  
  
"Hang in there, Cloud. Just hang in there. I'm right here beside you..." Tifa whispered as she laid her head upon his lap, feeling the warm tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
Voices, too many voices, none of them making any sense. The Lifestream, the blood of the planet, was warm around him. Cloud felt as if he were being cradled from one pair of arms to another as he drifted along. The knowledge of the Ancients. Just what were they trying to say? Too many voices...  
  
He felt as if a large crowd were trying to tell him something all at once, he couldn't take it anymore. "I don't understand! Please just leave me alone!"  
  
Silence, nothing but silence fell around him. The darkness was infinite until a small light burst through. It was like a small star shining off in the distance, it was what gave him hope. He started to run through the black space toward the light, knowing deep inside of him that it was his only hope.  
  
As he drew nearer, the voices began again. But they were not speaking at random, they were singing. Singing what sounded like a hymn...  
  
The light that shone in the distance suddenly burst forth, exploding into billions of tiny fragments that surrounded him. Cloud stopped in his tracks and covered his eyes from the blinding lights, the singing voices growing louder as the hymn seemed to reach his very soul.  
  
The light then ceased, he opened his eyes and found himself standing in what looked like a church. Before him lay steps to the altar and beyond that two sculptures of one winged angels reaching out to each other...  
  
Nuns stood just short of the altar, singing the very hymn Cloud had been listening to all along. They didn't seem to notice him at all even when he called out to them. The scene before him then shattered like a broken mirror as a piercing cry broke the silence.  
  
"Fei!!" Cloud was surrounded in darkness once more as the woman's cries went on. Crying for a man named Fei...  
  
"Elly!!"  
  
The man's voice called back in desperation and before Cloud's eyes the image of a beautiful red haired young woman and a man with long brown hair appeared. They were calling to each other, constantly walking around each other but never quite finding one another.  
  
The singing voices arose once more as the man and woman disappeared. Cloud was lost again as the voices grew louder and louder until he collapsed. The singing voices ceased and a whisper spoke into his ear.  
  
"Xenogears..."  
  
Cloud felt himself slipping once more into nothingness as he stared into the distance where the small speck of light appeared once more. It faded into nothing...  
  
"Zeno... gias..." He murmured before the voices of the Ancients pounded into him and he succumbed to the weariness as he had before.  
  
There was no sense of time; it seemed to have slipped through his fingers as he floated through the eternal darkness, trying to find himself. It was at that moment that a soft voice unlike any other reached out to him, a familiar voice that made Cloud reach out.  
  
"Cloud... Cloud..."  
  
"Aeris?" He whispered her name as he searched the darkness and felt a small hand grip his.  
  
"Cloud, we've almost found you. Just hold on!"  
  
Weariness washed over him but in his heart he felt at ease, "Tifa..."  
  
That's right, he remembered now. He wasn't a failed experiment; he was someone who had a life. He remembered...  
  
It had taken sometime to recover from being in the Lifestream but Cloud was back to normal. To save the planet from Meteor and Sephiroth, he needed to undo what had been done.  
  
But there were still some nights when he slept that the voices of singing angels haunted him and the billions of shattered light never fully left his sight. The woman who cried out to the man in the dark... "Zenogias..." He muttered to himself as he stood at the bridge of the Highwind.  
  
"What was that Cloud?" Tifa asked, as she turned to look at him, a most peculiar look in her brown eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing Tifa. Just talking to myself..."  
  
"Oh, ok." She looked away, she was still worried about him. He seemed all right but sometimes at night when she walked past his bedroom door, she could hear him crying out in his sleep. Always the same thing he had said when he had been in his coma in Mideel.  
  
"A billion mirror fragments... small... light... taken... angel's... singing... voices... zeno... gias..."  
  
Fin  
  
Note: Hope you liked it, it was a tribute to two of my most favorite games. The little scene in Mideel with Cloud had always been interesting to me, the constant muttering he did when he was in the coma. So I thought, why not do a little something on that? I think I'll rewrite it again someday but I like it how it is for now. Short and sweet. 


End file.
